Patent document 1 discloses the structure of a prior art example of such type of a winding device. The winding device of the prior art includes a feeding roller and a rotor. The feeding roller feeds an annular bead ring, which has been formed by drawing a wire, in a circumferential direction. The rotor rotates past an inner side and an outer side of the bead ring. A guide roller is provided on the rotor to guide a bonding cord. A holder is provided beside the rotor to hold an initiating end of the bonding cord in a releasable manner. The holder can be moved toward and away from a position proximate to the rotation center of the rotor.
When the holder, which is holding the initiating end of the bonding cord, is located at a position proximate to the rotation center of the rotor, the rotor is rotated. Further, the bead ring is fed in the circumferential direction by the feeding roller. As a result, the guide roller on the rotor guides the bonding cord to wind the bonding cord around the bead ring, which bonds a winding initiating end and a winding terminating end of the wire so that they do not unwind.